Love Letter In a Landfill
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Unrelated and non-linear Daphne fics.:: 1. Daphne convinces Blaise to try.
1. in spite of this clenched fist

_Tangled Web: DaphneBlaise_

_Word Count: 730_

* * *

The greenhouse is one of the few places Daphne feels truly safe. No one in her House ever comes out here if they aren't in class; for some reason, Herbology is seen as a useless subject. It is peaceful, and she knows no one will bother her here.

"Is this why you wanted to meet here?"

She turns when she hears that familiar voice. A smile plays at her lips as Blaise moves closer.

"Just planning to dilly-dally among the plants?" he asks with a smirk.

Daphne rolls her eyes and tucks her dark curls behind her ear. "Did you really just say 'dilly-dally'?" she asks with a soft chuckle. "Really?"

Blaise shrugs. "It's a good word." He pauses next to a vine that's covered in yellow and blue blossoms. "Seriously, though. Why did you want to meet me here?"

Daphne bites her lip as she ponders how best to go about this. Blaise is well aware that she's a bit different. Their House is full of people who believe blood purity makes them superior; so many have mindlessly followed the Dark Lord, or, at the very least, kept quiet and acted like this is all okay. Not Daphne. The Greengrass family has never been found of adhering to negative stereotypes.

Blaise isn't the same. In the end, he is a true Slytherin, and he chooses whatever path will keep him alive. He says he's adaptable; Daphne thinks he's just scared.

"Daph? Hello?"

She blinks rapidly, shaking her head before offering him an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She takes a deep breath. Maybe there is no way to soften what she has to say. "You really shouldn't follow the Carrows. They're monsters."

She should probably be afraid to speak so bluntly. After all, Blaise may be neutral, but he still helps the Carrows. If she isn't careful, then everything they have, everything they've spent years building could fall apart.

Somehow, she can't bring herself to care. She has to get through to him. He doesn't actually believe in what they're doing. It shouldn't take much to turn him against them.

He scoffs and looks away, busying himself with the floral vine. For several seconds, he doesn't speak. Finally, he sighs heavily, still refusing to meet her eye. "There were rumors, you know," he says quietly. "They're saying you're dangerous."

_Dangerous. _Daphne can't help but laugh. There isn't anything dangerous about her. "I'm glad you see me as a threat."

"I'm not like them," he snaps.

She rests her hands on her lips. "You sure about that?"

He looks at her now, brown eyes swimming with emotion. Blaise shakes his head. "For Merlin's sake, Daph! You've known me since we were kids. I love you! Do you really think–"

"If you're really different, it shouldn't be hard to turn your back on them."

Blaise looks away again, his body trembling. He groans. "I'm not like you either," he says. "I'm not brave."

She moves closer and reaches out, taking him by the hand. Blaise reluctantly allows her to guide him along. "You don't have to be brave," she tells him. "I'm not. I'm terrified sometimes, but you know what? I'm bloody angry, and I'm going to do something about it."

He doesn't quite look convinced, but Daphne can hardly blame him. He's been raised to blend in, to go with the flow because it will keep him safe. The idea of deliberately rocking the boat must unfathomable.

"I don't know how to do something."

Her heart flutters. Is it really possible that he'll join her, that he's willing to turn against the Carrows? She hardly dares to hope. "There's a way."

He laughs. "Don't you dare say Dumbledore's Army."

She shrugs. "They have the right idea."

Silence, but this is a different type of silence. She can practically hear the argument waging in his mind, and she's more than a little sure that she's going to win.

"Okay." He shakes his head and chuckles, lips tugging into an awkward smile. "I'll try."

Daphne stands on her tiptoes, kissing him gently as she wraps her arms around him. "Thank you."

It isn't a promise or anything solid, but it is a start. Maybe Blaise isn't angry like she is, and maybe he isn't following her because he believes in the cause, but it doesn't matter. At least she has someone by her side.


	2. not afraid of your dark

_Tangled Web: DaphneLucius _

_Word Count: 490_

_Note: this chapter contains brief sexual moments (non-graphic)_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy is a shell of the man he had once been. He is troubled and broken, disgraced and all but forgotten.

Daphne knows she ought to stay away and abandon her infatuation, but she can't help it. There's something about Lucius that draws her in. He's older and forbidden, and it's just so thrilling.

And so she sits back, and she waits.

…

Her opportunity comes when she sees the announcement in the _Daily Prophet. _Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are getting divorced.

She really shouldn't do this. It's not the kind of girl she is.

But she doesn't care. This is what she's been waiting for.

…

He looks rough. Dark purple shadows have formed under his eyes, but she doesn't mind them. He is still handsome in his own way.

"Thought you might like some company," she says, holding out the small bouquet of red roses. "From my garden."

Lucius hesitates. She can hardly blame him; he's at least forty now, and she's half his age. But he shrugs and lets her in.

"Someone who would just leave you like that wasn't worth it to begin with," she tells him, Summoning a vase and placing the roses inside.

"The war was hard, but it taught me a valuable lesson." He begins to pluck the petals from the nearest rose. "Never love anything. _That's _the lesson."

A chill shoots down her spine. "Lucky for me, I'm not looking for love."

That seems to open the floodgates. They embrace, and there's a clear hunger as they kiss. This is what she's wanted for so long, and it's finally hers. No more waiting and wanting. She can finally feel his body against hers, and it is pure bliss.

"We really shouldn't," he whispers, but he presses her against the wall, and grips her hips tightly.

"I know."

He pushes up her skirt. "We should stop."

But they don't, and she fucking loves it.

…

They have to be careful. She has her reputation, and his is ruined. If anyone found out what they are up to…

And so Lucius becomes her dirty little secret, and it only serves to enhance the thrill.

…

"I'm a monster, you know," he says, buttoning his shirt.

Daphne remains in bed, the sheet drawn over her bare chest as she admires him from distance. "You're not."

"I did terrible things."

She knows. At the very least, she suspects. The war had been terrible, and she's well aware that the Malfoys hadn't been exempt to pain. Just because they had been on the wrong side doesn't mean they hadn't experienced loss and devastation.

"I'm not afraid of you."

He collapses on the bed once again, and she strokes his hair. "You really ought to run," he says.

"I'm staying."

And so she does.

It isn't a perfect love story, all caution and hesitation, but it is her story to live, and Lucius is hers to love.


	3. right now i love you forever

_Web: DaphneMillicent _

_Word Count: 605_

* * *

The common room is all but empty. Only Millicent sits on the sofa, seemingly lost in thought as she reads. Daphne takes a deep breath. She's practiced everything she wants to say, but she's far from flawless, and her hands tremble as she approaches.

"Care for a drink?" she asks, holding up the bottle of wine.

Millicent looks up, then looks around like there could be anyone else for Daphne to talk to. When she seems to realize that they are the only ones not at the Yule Ball, her cheeks glow an embarrassed pink. She clears her throat. "Where did you get that?"

Daphne grins and makes her way closer. She sits down beside Millicent. "The kitchens." She pops the cork out and offers the other girl an apologetic smile. "I didn't think to get glasses. Hope you don't mind."

Millicent doesn't seem to care. She accepts the bottle and takes a deep drink. "What do you want?" she asks.

Daphne takes the bottle back and sips on it for a few seconds. The faint burn of it feels good, and it keeps her from panicking. She takes a deep breath. Why do her words seem to fail her when she needs them the most?

"I love you."

It's out now, and there's no way to take it back. That should bother her, but she can't bring herself to care. What's the worst that could happen? Her parents are progressive enough that her bisexuality won't bother them if rumors fly. She's cemented her own popularity well enough that this could never affect her.

"You're insane." Millicent grabs the bottle again and takes another drink. When she hands it back, she leans back and closes her eyes for a moment. "Who put you up to it?"

The question breaks Daphne's heart. Millicent has had her fair share of bullies. Even members of their own House have had horribly nasty things to say about her. Has it truly left such a devastating mark on her? Does she really believe she isn't worthy of love and acceptance?

Daphne shakes her head. She's admired the other girl since second year.

"I mean it."

Millicent sits up straight, her jaw clenching. She leans forward, slumping over and exhaling heavily. "You can't," she says. "They'll talk."

"I don't care what other people think, Millicent. All I care about is us." Daphne takes a deep breath. She sets the wine on the table and reaches out, taking the other girl by the hand. "Let people talk. They're only human, after all."

Silence hangs between them, and Daphne hates it. She wants nothing more than to skip to the ending so that she can have her happily ever after.

"Why me?"

Daphne smiles. "Because there's something about you that makes me happy." She moves closer, and her heart races painfully in her chest. "I figure that's a perfectly good reason."

Her hand trembles as she rests it on the back of Millicent's head and guides her closer. Their lips meet, and Daphne thinks that she might melt. It feels like every moment of her life has lead up to this moment, like everything has prepared her for this kiss.

"What if we aren't meant to be?" Millicent murmurs between kisses.

"Doesn't matter. I'll have you as long as you want me."

Deep down, Daphne knows they aren't made to last. In the end, they will fall apart, and nothing can stop that from happening.

But she means it. It doesn't matter where life takes them and how they change. In this moment, they have each other, and that is more than enough.


	4. you have always been beauty

_Web: DaphneLavender _

_Word Count: 519_

* * *

The first time Daphne sees Lavender again after the war, it's clear that the Gryffindor is trying to hide herself away. She ducks her head, and her honey blonde curls obscure her face, but Daphne would recognize her anywhere.

They all walk around with their miscellaneous griefs and tragedies, but she knows that demeanor all too well. That's the mannerisms of a person who wants to go unnoticed.

.

_Daphne feels so out of place in the Room of Requirement. Everyone else seems to be thoroughly offended by her presence here, and they cast dark looks her way, like she might summon the Carrows at any moment._

_She tries to keep all attention away from herself. If only she could melt into the shadows and disappear from their judgemental glares. _

"_If Neville says you're okay," Lavender Brown says loudly, smiling as she falls into place beside Daphne, "then that's enough for me."_

_It's such a small gesture, but it makes Daphne feel less alone._

_._

Daphne taps her shoulder. "Get a coffee with me."

Lavender turns around, eyes narrowed as though expecting some cruel punchline. When she notices Daphne there, a smile pulls at her lips, brightening her scarred face. "Oh, hey."

Merlin, she looks so beautiful when she smiles. Daphne's heart flutters wildly within her chest, and she has to remind herself to keep breathing. "Hey." A small laugh escapes her lips. "Coffee?"

"Why would you want to grab a coffee with me?" Lavender asks, a soft pink staining her cheeks.

"You know why."

.

_Once, Hogwarts had been her home. Now, she doesn't recognize it anymore, and she hates it. It makes it so easy for her to act as a spy and pass information along. At least Daphne knows she's making even the smallest difference._

"_Coffee?" Lavender holds up a cup, smiling. "Aberforth just sent some through."_

_Daphne accepts it, grateful. She still hates to be around almost anyone else, but Lavender is the exception. Maybe she's a little bit okay._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" Daphne asks. She sips the coffee, wrinkling her nose at the bitterness. "Don't you know I'm dangerous, or whatever?"_

_Lavender laughs, and it's one of the most beautiful sounds Daphne has ever heard. "What can I say?" She smiles. "I have a soft spot for beautiful girls. What better way to get their attention than coffee?"_

_._

"I'm not beautiful," Lavender protests as Daphne takes her hand.

Daphne rolls her eyes. Really, she should have known the disagreement would come. A grin twists her lips, and she guides the other girl through the streets. "Nonsense," she says. "One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Inside and out."

And she means it. Of course she knows what Greyback had done to her. She knows that Lavender is just another tragedy of war. But it doesn't matter.

Lavender doesn't respond, but she doesn't protest any further. When they reach the small cafe where Florean Fortescue's shop had once been, Lavender is smiling.

"You make me feel normal," she says.

Daphne leans and kisses her cheek. "Oh, darling. You're so much more."


	5. letters sent to the wrong address

_Web: DaphneNeville _

_Word Count: 508_

* * *

Daphne nearly screams when she feels hands grip her shoulder and pull her inside an empty classroom.

"Are you insane?" Daphne demands. "What the hell are you doing?"

Neville Longbottom stares at her, and Daphne pauses, realizing he's been hurt. His injuries aren't exactly severe. The Carrows have done so much worse over the past few months, but it doesn't matter. It's enough to break her heart.

"I thought you were someone else," he mutters apologetically, cheeks glowing a warm pink.

Daphne shrugs and draws her wand. "Yeah, well. I'll have to do."

…

She doesn't mean to get close to him. He's Neville Longbottom, the closest thing that Hogwarts has to a hero with Harry gone. They ought to hate each other on principle, but they don't.

"Tea?" Neville asks, already pouring the steaming liquid into a floral-patterned teacup.

"Yes, please."

They are friends. Against all odds, they find a way to make it work.

…

"Any news?" Amycus Carrow asks.

Daphne shakes her head. She knows she should be a good girl and cooperate. During this dark reign of terror at Hogwarts, all eyes seem to be on her and her sister, and she thinks that maybe her House knows the truth about their loyalties.

"The rebels' whereabouts are unknown," she reports.

It isn't true, of course, but she will never betray them. Neville trusts her, and that's good enough for her.

Amycus nods. "Very well."

…

"You don't have to go," Neville says.

The Room of Requirement is dead silent, except for the occasional snores the fill the air. Now is the perfect time to leave and get back to her dormitory before anyone grows suspicious.

But she can't seem to move. Daphne swallows dryly, trying to figure out why she's suddenly trembling. "You want me to stay?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

…

As he holds her in an affectionate embrace, Daphne realizes that they are so much more than just friends. Maybe she doesn't love him yet, but she knows this could easily turn into something that deep.

They aren't meant to be. So many circumstances should drive them apart. And yet, here they are, and it just feels right. One accidental encounter has changed their course forevermore.

"Goodnight," Neville whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

She smiles. "Goodnight."

…

She wishes she could stay. Being around Neville and the rest of this ragtag army feels more natural than anything else she has ever known. Unfortunately, she has a role to play, and that role means she has to carry on. "Thank you for letting me stay," she says.

Neville takes her hand and lifts it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm glad you did."

She may not be able to fight the way the others do; her talents may lie behind the scenes, in spinning lies to keep them safe. Still, as she leaves the Room of Requirement and carefully makes her way through the corridor, she can't stop smiling.

At least she's doing something.


	6. love isn't always magic

_Web: DaphneDraco _

_Word Count: 434_

* * *

The proposal comes at the most bizarre moment. They're sitting together on the couch, sharing a quilt her grandmother had given her for Christmas. Her mind is so wrapped around the book that rests in her lap that she almost doesn't hear him at first.

"I'm sorry?" Daphne blinks in confusion, and then she notices the ring, and understanding twists her insides into painful knots.

She's never fancied the idea of marriage. Though she will happily spend her whole life with someone, the moment a ring is involved, she wants to run. There's something suffocating about the idea of being legally bound to someone for an eternity. Her mind races, and she ponders a polite way to reject him.

"Will you marry me?" Draco asks.

He's a good bloke, and Daphne has come to care for him more than she can ever say. Though he's had his issues, he's worked past them, and she's so bloody proud.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Can't?" he echoes. "Or won't?"

Daphne's cheeks flood with heat, and she looks down, staring at the quilt squares like they're the most interesting thing in the room. She sighs, her body going slack. "I like my men the way I love my coffee," she says, still refusing to look at him. "Unable to love me back."

She hates admitting it. It feels like some sort of defect, some reminder that there is something wrong with her. So many people still think pure-blood women are meant to live with only one goal in mind: finding a good, pure-blood husband. Even if she hasn't been raised with that mindset, it's all she's ever seen.

Draco scoffs, and she finally dares to look his way. "Were we ever going to work?" he asks.

"Who says we can't?" She reaches for him, but he jerks his hand away. "Love doesn't mean marriage."

"You knew what my parents expected of me," he reminds her, pale cheeks flushing pink. "I'm a Malfoy! We don't seek meaningful relationships!"

They've been raised in two very different ways. Sometimes, it's easy for Daphne to forget that they see the world differently, that things she values may seem strange to Draco.

And she values her freedom more than anything.

"Draco…"

He climbs to his feet, Summoning his maroon cloak and pulling it on. "I don't have time for this."

She opens her mouth to protest, but she realizes it's pointless. Without so much as a goodbye, Draco turns on his heel and stalks off, slamming the door behind him.

The worst part is that Daphne knows she will never stop loving him.


	7. only the dead return

_Web: DaphneTracey _

_Word Count: 563_

* * *

"Your makeup looks terrible," Tracey says, sitting beside Daphne. She sets her lavender bag on the table.

Daphne can't even bring herself to smile. Her green eyes shift, taking the empty common room. Most of the Slytherins haven't come back to help with rebuilding the school. So many in their House are still treated with hostility.

"I'm not wearing makeup," Daphne says dryly. "That's just my face."

She knows she looks rough. The war is finally over, and maybe she can start healing. _Maybe. _It feels like it will never happen. Nightmares haunt her dreams every night, and she is reminded again and again that they've lost so damn much. She thinks that maybe she would have been luckier if she'd died during the battle. At least then she wouldn't be struggling, unable to heal.

"I got you something." Tracey leans forward and opens her bag. She pulls out a packet of Pepper Imps. "Your favorite."

Daphne accepts. She almost smiles as she opens the box and takes one out. "Thank you," she says, putting one in her mouth. Her whole body grows warm, and she lets out a satisfied moan. "My savior."

Tracey chuckles. "What can I say? I see a pretty girl in need of comfort, and I can't resist."

A fresh wave of warmth washes over her, and it has nothing to do with the candy in her mouth. She and Tracey have done this dance countless times, always _will they or won't they, _but they've never taken that giant step.

Tracey's expression grows serious. "I know you aren't okay."

Daphne groans. "Please don't waste your breath."

She isn't like most of her Housemates. While most of them remained neutral or actively supported the Carrows and their cause, Daphne had actively fought against them. She had been the only Slytherin in Dumbledore's Army. To say that she isn't okay is an understatement.

Not only has she fought. Not only has she been left scarred and broken from this war. People continue to whisper about her and look at her like she's scum. She's lost people on both sides–Crabbe's death had hurt just as much as Colin's–but she is regarded as a monster.

And the worst part is that she has no right to complain.

"Come here."

Before Daphne can even register what's happening, Tracey pulls her into a warm hug. It's the safest Daphne has felt in so long. All the tension and anxiety seem to melt away. She doesn't even realize she's crying until Tracey pulls away, frowning.

"Hey," she says softly, wiping the tears from Daphne's eyes. "What's all this hullabaloo?"

Daphne snorts, lips twisting into a smile. It's been so long since she's smiled, and the subtle quirk of her lips aches her jaw. "I can't be sad if you're saying things like _hullabaloo_," she says.

Tracey smirks, seemingly pleased with herself. "That's the plan." She reaches into her bag once again and pulls out a pumpkin pasty. "Another treat."

"You're spoiling me," Daphne says, accepting the the little hand pie and peeling away the napkin wrapped around it.

"You can make it up to me by taking me on a date," Tracey tells her.

The war is over, and they have such a long way to go. Still, Daphne thinks that maybe she's finally on the right path, and maybe everything will be okay one day.


	8. somebody's favorite hiding place

_Web: DaphnePansy _

_Word Count: 350_

* * *

Pansy climbs into her bed, and Daphne doesn't protest. A faint smile tugs at her lips. "This is hauntingly familiar," she says. "Well, except in reverse."

Their first year, Daphne had been so stressed out and on the verge of tears. Pansy had climbed into bed with her and told her everything would be okay, that one bad mark in Charms wasn't the end of the world.

Now, Pansy is the one who needs to be comforted. After the war, everyone has treated Pansy like she has a particularly contagious and deadly strain of dragon pox. She had admitted to Daphne that she hadn't even wanted to return to take her seventh year over, but her parents had insisted. Even the teachers regard her as though she's some terrible thing.

Once, Pansy had been almost like royalty. She had been an ice queen, and those who hadn't worshipped her had at least feared her. Now, that's gone and everything is going downhill.

"I've had an epiphany," Pansy tells her.

Daphne's brows raise, though she knows Pansy cannot see them. "And what's that?" she asks curiously.

Silence.

Daphne doesn't press the matter. By now, she knows that Pansy will come around in time. Pansy doesn't trust many people, but Daphne has become her favorite hiding place. It's like Daphne can take all of her secrets and fears and keep them safe.

After several long seconds pass in silence, Pansy moves closer, wrapping her arms around Daphne. The contact and closeness makes Daphne's heart flutter.

"It doesn't matter if everyone hates me," Pansy says. "I have you, and that's what matters."

Her words mean everything to Daphne. Pansy has always been driven by what people think of her. Though she pretends to be cold and aloof, Pansy has cared about every negative opinion of her since their first year. For her to give that up and only treasure Daphne's presence means the world to her.

"I love you," Pansy whispers.

And as their lips meet, Daphne thinks that maybe they will find a way to get past the aftermath of the war.


End file.
